Summer Rain
by Lindsey D. Perez
Summary: What happens when Daryl and the new girl have watch duty at night and it starts raining. DarylXOC Fluff. One shot, possibly multi-chapter if author is encouraged. Rated T for language.


Rain hissed through the branches and leaves, transforming dirt into pools of mud. Two people sat beneath a tree, trying to stay dry in the shelter of it's branches. Sitting under the canopy of leaves helped but it didn't completely stop the occasional raindrop that found it's way through the branches.

The girl shivered slightly, a cloud of warmth escaping from her mouth. She shifted a bit closer to the male, who shot her a dirty look and elbowed her slightly. She ducked her head and looked away as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Sorry. It's just freezing out here," she muttered.

Her company didn't reply for a long while and she felt a little insulted that he ignored her.

Fine, be that way...

"Damn nice night ta be on watch," he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The girl nodded, offering a small laugh. She was relieved he finally said something. They'd been sitting out here together for almost an hour with hardly a word.

"Y-yeah," she cleared her throat awkwardly and wrapped her arms around herself.

She cut her eyes to the left at the collection of tents and the R.V. The rest of their group was sound asleep, warm and snug in their tents and in sleeping bags and she was stuck out here on watch with the meanest of them. She didn't particularly dislike him but he certainly gave off a 'piss off and die' vibe. She understood he wanted to be left alone so she usually steered clear and did her job but tonight that involved staying up all night and watching for geeks with Daryl Dixon.

She rubbed at the goosebumps on her arms, wishing she had something more in the way of clothing but she was pretty new to the group. It sucked that they didn't trust her just yet but today Shane let her help clean the guns so that was something. He mentioned something about letting her carry a gun soon, once she proved that she could use it the right way but for now she was stuck with her knife. She'd had it since the beginning of the infection and it had saved her skin more times than she could count. It felt good to be constantly there in her pocket, within reach and ready for her if she needed it.

Still haven't earned my way into the R.V. yet, she thought ruefully as she looked over to her small bundled up sleeping bag that was stuffed under a picnic table. She wondered if she should go get it, it would keep her warm but she'd have to walk through camp and she'd get soaked… didn't seem worth it so she just wrapped her arms tighter around herself and tried not to complain.

Daryl really didn't mind Roni much. She was quite, sorta like him. She did the jobs Rick and Shane asked her to do without question. She seemed nice enough and had heard Carl laugh once at something she said to him and it'd been awhile since the kid has said anything after what happened in the mountains. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye, taking this chance to get a better look at her. She really wasn't a kid, though she sure as hell looked like one with those big brown eyes and her hair pulled out of her face. She had kinda a cute button nose too…

Daryl shook his head and focused his gaze out toward the woods. He needed to be watching for walkers, not staring at some girl. He took a breath and reminded himself to stay alert. They hadn't had a walker attack in a while but it was an uneasy peace that usually meant something was coming soon.

Mentally, he went through a checklist:

Got the ropes with the cans up around the perimeter this afternoon...

Had his cross bow oiled up good...

Made a few extra arrows outta wood this morning...

"Daryl?"

He stiffened a bit, still staring off into the distance at something she didn't see.

"What?" he grumbled, adjusting his sitting position against the tree trunk.

"Where did you get your poncho?"

He glanced at her and got caught in those huge eyes and wound up staring.

"What?"

"Your poncho?"

He looked down at himself and then looked away from her again.

"I dunno. I think Lori gave it to me. Glenn found it on a run and tried to give it to her but she didn't want it.. said it wasn't her style or some shit like that…"

"Oh..."

Daryl felt irritation prick. Oh? Oh what? What was this girl getting at? He wasn't sure why her asking pissed him off. He shot her a mean look but he regretted it almost right away.

He didn't think it was possible but those big eyes got even bigger and her forehead crinkled up, making her look like a puppy. She looked the opposite direction and wrapped her arms around herself.

That's when he noticed the girl barely had a damn shirt on. Her arms were bare and he could see right down her shirt... Here he was, snugged up in a long sleeve and boots, and she was freezing her ass off in shorts. Most days around here were sweltering hot but this storm came on so suddenly, he guessed she didn't have time to change. She wouldn't complain to Rick about being on watch duty two nights in a row, though, and just sat down and got to it. No complaining. Just took it on the chin and did as she was told. Hm.

"Daryl?"

He resisted the urge to snap but couldn't keep the edge of annoyance from his tone.

"What, girl?" he growled.

She pointed across the camp and he followed her line of sight and saw a shambling shadow in the distance. She was up and on her feet first, grabbing a big knife from her back pocket. He followed suit, nocking an arrow and taking aim. It was limping like a walker but with the rain it was hard to tell. They exchanged looks and Daryl nodded. Roni took a deep breath and brought her knife up, ready to strike. They closed in on the shape and were ready to pounce it.

"Jesus christ!" came a whispered gasp from the figure, sending Roni back a few steps in surprise but Daryl kept his arrow trained on the guys head. "Don't fucking shoot me! Dammit, it's me! Shane!"

"Shane!" Roni whispered as she lowered her knife. She looked around the camp. Everyone else was asleep. "What are you doing up wandering in the rain?"

"Nothing," he growled, still not moving because Daryl was still pointing his arrow at him. Shane looked at Daryl and snarled softly, "I was taking a piss, alright! But your damn bow down, man!"

Daryl slowly lowered his weapon and Shane's shoulders relaxed.

"Be careful," Roni whispered anxiously as she replaced her knife in her back pocket. "We could have hurt you! If you get up and go somewhere, you need to tell somebody!"

"Oh, now I have to report to the fucking neighborhood watch every time I gotta take a leak?" Shane hissed angrily. Roni felt herself blush a bit.

"No! I'm just saying… be careful. I mean, you could get attacked by a walker while you're out there alone and no one would even know you were gone until morning!" Roni protested, trying to get him to see her side. "We have to use the buddy system. To be safe."

Daryl had to agree it made sense but Shane just looked mad.

"I can take care of myself. I sure as hell don't need no little girl to watch my ass every time I wanna breath of fresh air. You just mind the walkers, y'hear? See what they have to say about your goddamn buddy system." Shane ducked past them and into his own tent, jerking the zipper shut and ending the conversation.

Roni felt more than abashed and was quiet as she walked back to the tree and sat down. Great. She had been doing so well with Shane earlier today but now he was mad at her. She wrung out her ponytail, now being completely soaked through and dripping with water. As an added bonus, she also got to spend the rest of watch wet.

Daryl came over and leaned against the tree trunk, holding his cross bow in one hand. He flicked the water from his hair with his other hand, sending it flying in all directions. He was still dry for the most part, the poncho being water proof. He looked down at Roni and felt a stab of sympathy. She looked like a drowned cat all dripping and pathetic looking. He sighed and set his cross bow on the ground and took the poncho off and held it out to her.

She looked up at the poncho, then at him with obvious question in her eye.

"Put it on," he instructed, not really looking at her.

She was confused by his sudden generosity but she didn't need to be told twice. She took it from him and slipped it over her head. It was like being enveloped in a thick wool hug. It smelled distinctly of man, probably never been washed since he started wearing it and the warmth of his body still clung to the inside and eased the goosebumps on her arms. She wrapped herself in it, pulling it up to her ears and over her cold nose.

Ahhh…

She looked up at Daryl, who was leaning against the trunk as cool as the rain and looking off into the distance again. She felt a smile tug at her lips. He didn't have to do that. She felt a little giddy and seeing this softer side of him. She opened her mouth to thank him but he suddenly spoke, cutting her off.

"You'd better keep away from Shane for awhile."

"Huh?"

"Shane," Daryl repeated and looked down at her, his icy eyes cutting right into hers and sending goosebumps down her arms for a whole different reason. "Stay outta his way."

Roni waited, expecting him to say more but he didn't and eventually, he looked away.

"Um, alright," she agreed, pulling his poncho tighter around her neck and reveling in the warmth. "Thanks… your poncho is really warm."

He didn't respond right away. When he did, he sounded embarrassed and was scratching at the stubble on the side of his face.

"Couldn't let yah catch a cold…"

She grinned to herself and turned her eyes back out at the dark surroundings. The rain spattered down all around them but the air didn't seem so cold anymore.


End file.
